I'm Feeling Good
by CreationLM
Summary: Sentado en ese viejo sillón, haciendo lo que solo el sabía hacer mejor que nadie: "¿Y qué mas da si ya lo he decidido?...porque que saben como me siento cuando hago lo que hago; saben como me siento cuando hacen lo que hacen. Es una nueva vida para mi...y me siento bien"


**Agdsahgds, ok ok... esto salió de la nada mientras escuchaba, felizmente, mi música. Fué... bastante espontaneo, así que me justifico porque es de verdad muy muy corto T.T  
Como sea, la historia está basada casi completamente en la canción "_Feeling good_" de _Muse_. Así que sugiero que, antes de que empieces a leer, te dirijas a Youtube y busques la canciónc: Just saying...  
****  
South Park le pertenece a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

**-POV Kenneth McCormick-**

* * *

**I'm Feeling Good  
**

by CreationLM

* * *

Sentado sobre el viejo sillón de mi habitación, viendo hacia la nada, y una sonrisa boba en mis labios. Mis pies están sobre una pequeña mesa de centro y alrededor no hay más que desorden: ropa y otras cosas inútiles regados por el piso, paredes sucias, rayadas y llenas de pósters (resaltando siempre las de chicas con pocas prendas), ventanas cubiertas con viejas cortinas impidiendo el paso de la luz del sol.

A pesar del frío clima de este día, yo solo visto con unos jeans rotos y una camisa sencilla de color blanco. No estoy seguro de donde dejé mi chamarra naranja; seguramente la perdí por allí la noche anterior: la noche de la fiesta de Tucker.  
Unas chicas colaron a la residencia algo de éxtasis, y por supuesto que no lo iba a desaprovechar. Me acerqué, bailé con ellas, fingí que me cayeron bien, y al final aceptaron darme un poco.

No logro recordar más. Solo sé que desperté desnudo en casa de 'quien-sabe-quien'. Supongo que tuve sexo con alguien aunque no estoy seguro si lo tuve con una chica o con un chico. Había varias personas más en esa misma casa, todos igual de desorientados que yo. Y a decir verdad, no me interesa saberlo.

Me volteo a ver a un espejo que está en el piso, recargado contra la pared, y noto que mis ojos ya están bastante rojos. A pesar del umbral del cuarto, alcanzo a distinguir el humo que sale por mi boca.  
En mi mano reposa delicadamente un cigarrillo y a un lado de mis pies, que siguen sobre la mesa, una botella de alcohol.

Mis variados vicios son alimentados por el poco dinero que consigo de… pues, de diferentes formas; Solía robarlo todo el tiempo, a todas las personas, pero ahora solo tomo el dinero de mis padres cuando están lo suficientemente borrachos. Y cuando están sobrios, tengo que ayudar a mi padre en su trabajo. También consigo dinero de… bueno, solo diré que es interesante y chistoso saber lo que paga una bola de urgidos (y por 'urgidos', me refiero a gente de ambos sexos), por estar unas horas a solas con alguien como yo.

A un lado de mi, sobre otra mesa, está mi reproductor de CD'S. En toda la habitación se escucha, a todo volumen, la música de Muse y Red Hot chilli Peppers. Todo se inunda con el sonido de las guitarras eléctricas.  
Paso una mano por mi cabello rubio, me siento cruzando las piernas y alcanzo de la mesita, la botella, a la cual le doy un gran trago.

Cada vez que voy a la escuela (por que, lógico, no voy todos los días) recibo un interminable discurso, de parte de Marsh y el otro pelirrojo, sobre porqué está mal todo lo que hago y que lo mejor sería dejarlo… baah!

Me dicen que no lo haga, pero bien que beben esos dos, cuando se van a coger a casa de cualquiera de los dos.  
Me dicen que los vicios matan y toda esa clase de cosas maricas, y yo solo río por lo que dicen. ¿A caso no se dan cuenta de que soy incapaz de morir? 17 años de edad, ¿y aún no notan que soy inmortal? Valla, la gente de verdad es estúpida.

Ni todos los discursos, ni todo en el mundo me va hacer cambiar de actitud. Por que yo soy libre. Si, la libertad en mía y sé como se siente. Por que saben como me siento cuando hago lo que hago; saben como me siento cuando hacen lo que hacen, (Sabes a lo que me refiero).

Moriré y reviviré mil y once veces, antes de arrepentirme por hacerlo. ¿Y qué mas da si ya lo he decidido?

_Es un nuevo día,  
es una nueva vida,  
para mi...  
Y me siento bien._

* * *

**¿te gustó, te gustó? ¿escuchaste, de casualidad, la canción? ojala que si:)  
Notaste como la canción dura casi el tiempo que tardas en leerlo?, yo no lo había notado hasta que lo leí completo con la canción en mi celularC:  
Sobre el hecho de que kenny estaba escuchando esas bandas de música... no lo sé, me gusta que al rubio le guste esa clase de músicac:. siento que representa bien al kenny perturbado por la vida (?) ah, por cierto, por unos problemas con el navegador, no pude cambiar la imagen de la historia-.-, así que les debo una buena imagen de kenny la prox. vez que escriba algo sobre el  
Bueno, no importa. Te doy muchas gracias en este mismo momento si leiste todo hasta este punto · (un punto muy literal... lol:B) y te agradeceré muchomucho mas, si te tomas unos minutos de tu leenda vida para escribir tus opiniones, dudas o comentarios, a travez de un hermoso Review:3  
**

**& de nuevo, Gracias. Saludos!;)**


End file.
